Archivo:타입비(Type b) Digital Single(Feeling Down)
Descripción Album Title : Digital Single `Feeling Down` Artist : 타입비(Type:b) Title : Feeling Down Reased Date : 2015.09.15 ★온라인 음원 서비스 오픈★ 아이튠즈 : https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/feeling-down-single/id1039787834 멜 론 : http://www.melon.com/album/detail.htm?albumId=2640133 엠 넷 : http://www.mnet.com/album/495477 벅 스 : http://music.bugs.co.kr/album/531783 지 니 : http://www.genie.co.kr/Detail/f_Album_Info.asp?axnm=80689934 올레뮤직 : http://www.ollehmusic.com/#/AlbumDetail/f_Album_info.asp?album_id=80689934 소리바다 : http://www.soribada.com/music/album/KD0040379 네이버뮤직 : http://music.naver.com/album/index.nhn?albumId=583673 몽키 3 : http://www.monkey3.co.kr/#/etc.album&albumID=321201 삼성뮤직 : http://music.samsung.com/album/KD0040379 앨범소개 ‘Feeling down’ 은 Type:b의 첫 싱글 앨범 이자 데뷔곡입니다. 타이틀 곡 ‘Feeling down’ 은 일레트로닉과 하우스 장르에 힙합 랩 비트를 입힌 곡으로서 프로듀서 Quasimodo가 작사, 작곡에 참여했습니다. 특별히 작사에는 Type:b 의 멤버인 지뉴(Z-NU)와 이삭(ISAAC)이 직접 참여하여 그들의 이야기를 재치 있게 담아냈습니다. 재미있는 가사와 스토리 라인 뿐만 아니라 Type:b 멤버들의 강한 랩 보컬 또한 즐기실 수 있습니다. 이 곡을 듣는 순간 만큼은 그 동안의 스트레스를 모두 잊고 즐길 수 있기를 바랍니다. -RIAK Homepage: http://www.riak.or.kr -RIAK Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/riakmusic -RIAK Twitter: http://twitter.com/riakmusic 가사 Ya ready for this one you know Feeling down down down down Bring all of your friends All of your friends All of your friends All of your friends Guess who's back here we are you could be the one tonight Z to the nu and 이삭 put em up put em up put em up put em lego Let it go 모든 걸 버리고 꺼진 불씨는 이 분위기로 태우고 bloom up put em up 이 기분 그대로 낮밤 없이 달리고 모든 stress 술과 함께 마셔 미친 듯이 놀아 영원할 ma show 속 상할 과음 따위는 없어 안주 안 해도 난 아직까진 거뜬하게 hit me Let's have a surprize party tonight 오늘 밤 party ladi dadi 미치고 흔들어 봐 let's talk let's talk uh dirty dirty uh 불타는 금요일이니까 어느새 돼 버린 토요일이니까 이런 이런 uh 저런 저런 걱정 없어 달리고 놀아 봐 Feeling down down down down Bring all of your friends All of your friends Bring all of your friends All of your friends Guess who's back here we are you could be the one tonight We gonna party let's get started Lose control 지금부터 마지막 날인 것처럼 미치고 춤을 춰 we like to party 오늘 밤은 끝까지 끝까지 흔들어 내일 걱정은 굳이 안 해도 돼 지금 네 일은 눈치 보지 않고 즐기는 것 매일이 전부 모두 휴일인 것처럼 놀다가 여기는 엘리시움 음악 소리 높이고 우리 모두 짠 하고 진지하게 feeling down 모두 두 손을 두 손을 다 머리 위로 one 하면 도를 넘었어 two 하면 모두 미치고 내일이 없단 듯이 다 쏟아 이 시간이 지나도 후회 없게 like it's not over now Feeling down down down down Bring all of your friends All of your friends Bring all of your friends All of your friends Guess who's back here we are you could be the one tonight Feeling down down down down Bring all of your friends All of your friends Bring all of your friends All of your friends Guess who's back here we are you could be the one tonight We gonna party let's get started Hey hey ho left side Hey hey ho right side Hey hey ho 1분 1초가 지나는 게 아까워 오늘은 고장난 8톤 트럭 brake 따위는 없어 내리막이든 오르막이든 질주하는 우리 앞 신호조차 green light Feeling down down down down Bring all of your friends All of your friends Bring all of your friends All of your friends Guess who's back here we are you could be the one tonight Ma sisters Let's get started That's right ma brothers Let's get started To all the fellas Yeah Let's get started We gonna party right now Categoría:Vídeos